The Anger of Artemis
by percabeth849
Summary: thalia y nico se enamoran...pero las cosas pueden ponerse feas si la diosa de la caza lo descubre y si la diosa del amor esta involucrada...
1. Chapter 1

bueno este es un fic que estuve escribiendo por mucho tiempo y creo que ya es hora de darloa conocer, es algo triste asi que tenganunpañuelo cerca cuando se acerque el final de la historia porque estoy casi segura de que los hara llorar.

* * *

**PROLOGO**

"Thalia, hija de Zeus, se volvió una cazadora de Artemisa, diosa de la caza, jurandole eterna virginidad y servicios a cambio de la inmortalidad. Nico, hijo de Hades, ha sufrido las peores tragedias: la muerte de su madre y de su hermana Bianca. Ahora algo inesperado les pasara ambos, que empezó como un pequeño error y se convirtió en un total desastre o algo que los unira de una forma inigualable"


	2. Chapter 2

_THALIA POV_

thalia se levanto en su tienda junto a las demas cazadoras de artemisa, se despereso y fue a levantar a las demas chicas.

-Hey Thalia dormiste bien?-le dijo la cazadora mas reciente, su nombre era Cristina.

-Bien Cristy gracias, solo que sigo cansada.

-Bueno imagino que la guerra contra Gea no fue nada facil.

-No, no lo fue, me harias un favor?

-Claro

-Despierta a las demas chicas por mi porfavor.

-esta bien.

Thalia salio de la tienda la cual estaba ubicada frente a un rio y se enjuago la cara, pensaba en sus amigos, pensaba en nico, mas de repente artemisa aparecio detras de ella.

-buenos dias mi querida lugarteniente.

- oh, buenos dias mi señora.

-como va todo, te ves cansada

-es solo lo de Gea

-oh bueno tengo algo que te campamento mestizo-particularmente Dionisio- organizo una celebracion por la victoria contra Gea y las cazadoras asistiran.

Ninguna imagino que esa fiesta seria la razon de su mayor problema


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia llego al campamento mestizo griego en compañia de las demas cazadoras y acompaño a cristina a que conociera el romanos se encontraban en el campamento en esos momentos pues tambien estaban felices por la derrota de gea, thalia se encamino con cristina por el lago de canoas y la casa grande pero al pasar por los establos la dejo con hazel y su caballo"flash".ella deanbulo hasta que llego enfrente de dionisio el cual le ofrecio un poco de su nunca imagino que ese fue el peor error de su vida...pero tambien la quele mostraria el amor verdadero.

* * *

**bueno ya esta solo aviso que pocos capitulos seran largos pero seran buenos asi que actualizare mañana cao¡ :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**pues aqui esta el 3 capitulo y me gustaria agradecer a todos aquellos que se pasaron por mi historia aunque no hayan puesto quiero agradecer a precia everdeen prior por su review que me gusto mucho pero bueno no los quiero aburrir asi que aqui va el capitulo.**

* * *

Thalia acepto la bebida que le ofrecio dionisio y tras probrarla el sabor inundo sus sentidos y no pudo parar de consumirla.

Nico di angelo se encontraba paseando por el campamento despues de que su hermana romana se quedara en los establos con una cazadora de artemisa, lo cual lo hizo pensar en una cierta hija de Zeus mas sus pensamientos se bloquearon al quedar enfrente de cierta diosa del amor la cual le ofrecio un collar sencillo con un dije en forma de calavera, nico lo acepto de buena gana ya que no queria problemas con la diosa, lo que non sabia era que el collar era una trampa de Afrodita y que cuando se lo colocaba provocaba un efecto como las flechas de cupido solo que este collar lo hacia con la persona que el/ella amaba solo que la diosa se paso un poco (mucho) de su pequeño fue caminando hasta que se topo con verla dando tumbos por todo el campamento decidio llevarla a la cabaña de Hades la cual solo estaba ocupando el en ese verano ya que sus hermanos estaban de mision pero el se tenia que quedar para ayudar en el inframundo asi que cuando vio que Thalia ioba a caer al lago el fue corriendo y la todavia medio emborrachada olio el fragante perfume del collar que nico se habia puesto, el efecto de la bebida se desvanecio y nico se ofrecio a llevarla a sucabaña (la de nico) a lo que thalia no se opuso ya que se encontraba mareada...

* * *

**que paso o se corto pero loes avise los dejo en suspenso por que ya no se me ocurre nada pero el proximp capitulo habra mas "accion" espero no me maten **

**ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

Nico coloco a Thalia en su cama a lo que ella le agradeció.Nico al verla recostada con su vestimenta de cazadora de Artemisa no pudo evitar acercársele y darle un pequeño pero tierno beso, cuando se iba a separar Thalía sorprendentemente profundizó el beso, las lenguas de ellos luchaban por ganar espacio dentro de la boca del otro, Thalía jalo desesperadamente la camisa de Nico y cuando se la quitó la tiró al suelo de la cabaña de no se quedó atrás y empezó a quitarle la capucha plateada a Thalía, ella no se resistió y le ayudó a terminar el trabajo, pronto ya se escuchaban los gemidos provenientes de los dos hubieron terminado Nico le susurro a Thalía en el oído:

-Thalía...

-si Nico...

-quieres ser mi novia?

en respuesta la hija de Zeus lo volvió a besar apasionadamente y luego le susurro un rápido"SI"...

CONTINUARÁ ...


End file.
